power_rangers_spooffandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Pratt
Chris Pratt is the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger. Chris loved to have fun and enjoyed going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, and hanging out at Ernie's. He was more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt, helping in clean-up projects, and even become a stuntman in a sci-fi movie. Chris liked to challenge his brain as well. He attempted to teach a chemistry class, enjoyed computer science, and botany classes and going to museums and learning about other cultures. Chris is a guy with a big appetite for life (and food) and keeps his energy going by staying active physically. He enjoys working on his karate, running with the guys, playing volleyball, football, snowboarding, even doing splits. Chris also channeled his energy by becoming a lifeguard. After many years in service as a Ranger, Chris is enjoying his post-ranger life teaching karate. Personality Chris is the handsome one out of the Power Rangers. He easily gets women to instantly fall in love with him, due to his sexy good-looks. In human form, Chris is a fun, loving and charismatic young man who everyone loves to hang out with. He is a popular and very well-known man. Chris's attitude towards women is indescribable. He is very flirtatious, he is obviously a serial womanizer who would NEVER EVER hit or fight women (Chris believes that hitting and fighting a woman is never acceptable under any circumstance). Chris Pratt is gifted with natural leadership and the capacity to accumulate great wealth. He has great talent for management in all walks of life, especially in business and financial matters, where he contributes the greater vision, purpose, and long-range goals. He understands the material world, and intuitively knows what makes virtually any enterprise work. Business, finance, real estate, law, science (particularly history, archeology, and physics), publishing, and the management of large institutions are among the vocational fields that suit Monkeyboy best. He is naturally attracted to positions of influence and leadership, and politics, social work, and teaching are among the many other areas where his abilities can shine. He possesses the ability to inspire people to join him in his quest, even when they are incapable of seeing what he sees. Therefore, those around Chris Pratt need his continual guidance, inspiration, and encouragement. Pratt is a good judge of character, which serves him well in attracting the right people that he can prod them then into action and direct them along the lines of his vision. Monkeyboy's challenge in life is to understand that power and influence must be used for the benefit of mankind, and only for his personal gain. Otherwise, Chris Pratt is bound to suffer the consequences of greed and run the risk of losing it all. He must also learn to bounce back from failures and defeats. As with many greate visionaries, Pratt can be reckless for lack of attention to details. Thus, it is not unlikely for such personality to experience major reverses, including bankruptcies and financial failure. Chris Pratt, however, has the talent and the sheer guts to make more than one fortune, and build many successful enterprises. Pratt is likely to mold a large family around him, and he is inclined sometimes to keep them dependent longer than necessary. However, Chris Pratt is not demonstrative in showing his love and affection. Also, Monkeyboy must be careful of becoming stubborn, intolerant, overbearing, and impatient. These characteristics may have been born early in his life, after suffering himself under a tyrannical parent or a family burdened by repressive religious or intellectual dogmas. Chris Pratt radiates reliability and consistency. People trust him and feel secure with his judgement. He is perceived as a cornerstone of business and is relied upon to do his work efficiently and expertly. Chris Pratt possesses strength and respectability. He tends to dress in a utilitarian manner, concerned mostly with convention, practicality, durability, and price. Chris Pratt presents himself as someone who values correctness, control, and precision. All of this stems from the fact that Chris Pratt's most prized characteristic is his work. Chris Pratt wants to be judged on the basis of his performance, rather than his appearance. Chris Pratt is a family person. He loves the intimacy, consistency, and the security a family provides. Chris Pratt is a good provider and protector. But family members may take his efforts for granted. Chris Pratt is a true patriot, loves his country and is an integral part of his community. Chris Pratt's consistency and adherence to his well-laid plans usually pay off in a comfortable and secure future. Chris Pratt is the practical, methodical thinker. He thinks things through step by step, and he is almost always well-prepared when others question his reasoning. Chris Pratt may be a little rigid in his approach and he tends to be uncomfortable with new, unproven ideas. He avoids risks, in favour of established procedures. Chris Pratt has no desire to reinvent the wheel. Others tend to trust Chris Pratt's judgments and value his participation, in particular because he often functions as the proverbial rock in rough waters. He is a stabilizing voice when involved in team projects, especially when chaos tends to take over. Basically, Chris Pratt is very open and selfless and treats himself fondly and understandingly. He knows deep inside why others act in a certain way and also sees the sense in it. Chris Pratt loves people and animals and often does care more for others than for himself. He seems to have some sort of antenna with which he receives thoughts and feelings. Because of the warmth Chris Pratt oozes he quickly gains trust. Chris Pratt automatically attracts people needing closeness and security. Chris Pratt attracts others who are like him. Chris Pratt is of a sensitive and nervous nature. He is able to express himself very well through language, both in talk and in writing and has a sense for sounds. Since he is generally quite open, he has difficulties to hide personal disliking. Chris Pratt possesses an active imagination which often arouses feelings of fear and jealousy because of unfounded inferiority feelings. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Chris Abilities ]] Acting: Chris is a very talented actor and does big, successful movies. Martial Arts: Chris is also a talented expert in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. He fights very fiercely and wants to win every battle. When he has to fight a woman, however, he doesn't raise his fists up and usually says "I can't hit a girl." When he fights female monsters, he will fight them off and win. Category:Red Rangers Category:Red Power Rangers Category:Blue Rangers Category:Blue Power Rangers